Various types of pressure sensing systems for monitoring the pressure within the tires of an automotive vehicle have been proposed. Such systems generate a pressure signal using an electromagnetic (EM) signal, which is transmitted to a receiver. The pressure signal corresponds to the pressure within the tire. When the tire pressure drops below a predetermined pressure, an indicator is used to signal the vehicle operator of the low pressure. These systems are becoming known as Tire Pressure Monitoring Systems (TPMS).
Various tire manufacturers have suggested various locations for the pressure sensors. Known systems include coupling a pressure sensor to the valve stem of the tire. Other known systems and proposed systems locate the pressure sensors in various locations within the tire wall or tread. Tires are mounted to wheels that are commonly made from steel or aluminum. However, the mounting system fails to allow for simplified replacement or maintenance of sensor units when the tire is un-mounted from the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,484 provides for a Piezoelectric Reed Power Supply for Use in Abnormal Tire Condition Warning Systems. This system discloses a device having a housing, a band for mounting the housing to the tire rim, and a sensor associated with the device for monitoring the condition of the tire. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,637 B2 provides for a Sensor Mounting Assembly for a Vehicle Tire. This sensor mounting assembly discloses a sensor assembly that includes a pressure sensor and a counterweight mounted to a band. The band extends around the inner diameter of the wheel rim such that the pressure sensor is mounted 180 degrees opposite the counterweight. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,000 provides for an Apparatus and Method for Mounting a Tire Condition Sensor Capsule to a Wheel Rim. Disclosed is an apparatus for mounting a sensor to the tire rim. The apparatus includes housing with a receptacle having a shape complementary to the capsule to receive the capsule snugly. The housing also has a connector for connecting the housing to the wheel rim such that the capsule is between a portion of the wheel rim and the receptacle. Moreover, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0011257 A1 provides for a Tire Mounting System. This system describes a sensor assembly including a bracket wherein the bracket may be attached to the wheel using an adhesive, such as an adhesive pad with a peel off backing. Alternatively, the bracket may be attached using a strap. However, these systems fail to disclose a structure wherein a sensor may be releasably attached to the structure, thereby allowing for replacement access to the sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,807 B2 provides for a Wheel Rim Having a Tire Sensor for a Pneumatic Tire. The wheel includes a sensor set on the base seat and fixed by the upper lid portion. The base seat, having two fastening hooks, can fasten the upper lid portion through the combined action together with the openings of the upper lid portion. The base seat may also be formed integrally with the wheel rim. This reference does not disclose a structure that is selectively attachable to a wheel, where the structure may releasably receive a sensor. Also, the reference fails to provide a structure that is selectively attachable to the wheel without special manufacture of the wheel. Another problem with the above systems is that they fail to have a connection position assurance feature that helps to facilitate proper assembly during routine maintenance of the sensor, tire or wheel.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a structure that is selectively attachable to a wheel, where the structure is for releasably receiving a sensor. It would also be advantageous to provide a structure that is selectively attachable to a wheel. It would be of further advantage to provide a structure wherein a sensor may be releasably attached to the structure. Another advantage would be to provide a structure capable of releasably receiving a sensor and having a connection position assurance item (CPA) verifying the connection between the sensor and the structure.